


I love you

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Big!Sans, Bititng, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom!Sans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic Tentacles, Mentions of Blood, Monster!Sans, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scratching, Size Difference, Slight!BDSM, Slight!Bondage, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacles, a quarter is making the reader used to it, anyway, blowjob, but yeah, gigantic penis, gotta love me some aftercare, i may add some tags, i need to write more aftercare, im too tired right now, like REALLY big, okay maybe not that much, slight!mention of aftercare, they say "i love you" for the first time, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and you have been in a relationship for a long time now. But you haven't slept with each other yet. Today is the day you finally get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> My porn kind of all seems the same. Dom!Sans, Biting, Marking, Fluff, etc. I just really love that shit. I might write a Daddy Kink one soon. Would anyone like that? I mean I'll definitely write it. I'm just curious.

It finally arrived. The day you dreaded and at the same were excited about. Sans and you decided it was finally time. You’ve been dating for a few weeks now and both of you knew that the other had a high sex-drive. But you still didn’t sleep with each other. Maybe it was because you never had the privacy. Maybe it was because he just didn’t want you the same way you want him. Maybe it was because you were scared of ruining your friendship. You didn’t know. But you were about to find out.

“I WILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW! TAKE GOOD CARE OF EACH OTHER!”, Papyrus shouted as he left the house to go to Undynes sleepover.

Welp. This is it. 

“uhm..so…you wanna do this now or..?”, he asked. The both of you were sitting on the sofa, further apart than usual. The TV was on but neither of you was paying attention. “I..ehm..I dunno..”, you mumbled. There was an awkward pause. One could cut the tension with a knife. 

“oh my god this is stupid.”, Sans groaned and pulled you to his side. You blushed and awkwardly gripped his jacket. “how about we just watch TV and if we feel like it we do it and if we don’t…we don’t.”, he asked you, looking down at you. You looked up at him and smiled. “Okay.” 

You made yourself comfortable and cuddled into his side. You decided he was right. Forcing it would not be any fun. Your excitement rose. You really hoped Sans would be up for it. And hopefully there would be no interruptions. 

After watching TV for about an hour you got tired. You tried to stay awake but it was almost impossible. Over this hour, the position of the two of you changed that both of you were laying on your sides, your back pressed against Sans chest and his hand rubbing soothing circles on your thigh while you used his other arm as your pillow. He was so comfy and feeling his breath on your neck soothed you even more. Soon you drifted into slumber.

When you woke up again you heard heavy breathing and quiet groaning. It didn’t sound like someone was in pain so your eyes stayed close and you listened. The breathing grew even heavier and now there were also curses. Right beside you. You had an idea that this was Sans and what he was doing but you waited.

“shit ____...”

You were so turned on and wanted nothing more than to act but decided to wait and see (or hear). 

Suddenly there was a hand ridding up your shirt. You managed not to make a sound and didn’t even gasp. You were very proud of yourself. But when he grabbed your boob, you let out a sigh. The breathing and groaning stopped and even the wet sounds you heard. Still, you pretended to be asleep. His ministrations continued and soon your pants were down to your ankles. You heard him gasp when he saw that you weren’t wearing any underwear. You held back your grin. 

When his finger slowly moved up your slit you mewled. Thankfully he ignored it and continued moving his finger. Soon he moved between your lips and played with your nub. You started breathing heavily but still didn’t open your eyes. People can breathe heavy when they sleep, right? You slightly spread your legs which was also totally normal. You heard him chuckle but didn’t think much of it. 

All of a sudden a finger entered you and you moaned. When it immediately started thrusting in and out of you at a high speed you moaned louder and ripped open your eyes. 

“i knew you were awake.”, he grinned down at you, one hand fingering you the other ferociously tugging at his cock. You could see that he was close. He had started sweating, the flame in his eye was out of control and his tongue hung out, dripping saliva onto your exposed torso. 

In a spontaneous moment you quickly crawled down the sofa and took as much of his (rock hard) cock in your mouth as you could. “oh my _FUCK_!”, he growled and tugged on your hair. “no no no! if you do that i’m gonna..i’m..!” In another moment of sheer brilliance, you let his cock plop out of your mouth and quickly moved your hand up and down. “oh my god what are you- i’m gonna-“ You directed his cock so it was perfectly angled at your face. “ _ **FUCK!**_ ” With a loud growl he came all over your face and chest.   
When he opened his eyes again and saw the mess he made, he blushed darkly. “oh my god i am so sorry. oh my god.”, he rambled and quickly looked for tissues. While he was bending left and right you had a clear view to see how this picture affected his genitals. Exactly how you wanted it. You bent forward and licked the head of his dick. 

“w-what are you-?” You gently took the tip in your mouth and looked up at him with the best doe eyes you could muster. “damn..you did that on purpose didn’t cha?” You grinned around his cock and licked the sides, considering that you couldn’t take more of him in your mouth. “w-wait.” Suddenly there was a blue hue around you and you were lifted back up on the sofa. Now laying on your back with him between your thighs you really felt how wet you already were. He did too. Inserting two fingers in your opening he moaned. “oh my _god_. i didn’t even know you could get that wet.”, he grinned and you watched as his tongue slowly rolled out of his mouth and found its way down to your clit. “Fuck Sans!”, you moaned as his fingers started to speed up. Feeling the raw texture of his bones rub against your sweet spot, you already saw stars. Soon a third finger joined and when the forth joined you finally felt the stretch and scrunched up your face. 

“i’m sorry, baby. but you know i have to prepare you. you’ve just seen how big i am.”, he said and smiled up at you. You just nodded your head and tried to concentrate on the tongue on your clit. When that didn’t help you pulled him up for a kiss. 

Then you realized. “Ehm…did you find a tissue?” He just grinned at you and grabbed something behind you. He gently wiped at your face while he still slowly moved his fingers inside you. When he was done he nibbled at your neck and whispered sweet nothings between kisses.   
Your eyes shut tightly, biting your lip you tried not to scream when he spread his fingers. “S-Sans I don’t…”, you cried. Tears were falling down your cheeks and you sniffled. “oh my god babygirl please don’t cry. i’m so sorry. do you want to stop? we can stop! please i don’t want you to cry sweetheart!”, he rushed and was about to pull his fingers out. But you quickly shook your head and held his wrist. “It’s okay.. I can do this.”, you said determined, smiling up at him. He still didn’t move but after some time he continued.   
It took a long time until you fully accustomed to the feeling and Sans retreated. You felt empty and immediately wanted something inside you again. You whimpered until you felt Sans’ tip at your entrance. “you ready? if it’s too much, tell me. okay, sweetie?” You nodded and closed your eyes. Thankfully Sans was very good at preparing and it didn’t feel half as bad as you expected. Inch by inch he moved deeper inside you until his femurs touched your ass. He gave you as much time as you needed and only started to move out again when you started wriggling. 

He slowly moved out of you and back in. Upon seeing your expression, he softly kissed you. “it’s going to feel better.” He whispered between kisses. “i’m going to make you feel good.” He kissed down your neck. “ _so good_.” When he said that he hit that spot inside you and you moaned out load. “Do..do that again..”, you panted. He grinned. “as you wish, princess.”

He hit the spot again and again until the only thing you felt was pleasure. Washing all over like a tidal wave. “Oh my god.. Sans please! Harder! Fuck me faster!” Suddenly he howled with laughter. “bossy, aren’t we?”, he asked. “do i have to remind you who’s in charge here?”, he asked you with a feral grin on his face. Then he picked up the space. “but i’ll humour you. for now.” You squealed when his thrusts got animalistic. 

You were having the best time of your life when he pulled out. “S-Sans what-?” He sat up and pulled you on his lap. “ride me.”, he ordered. You blushed darkly, but still positioned yourself over him and held onto his clavicles. When you still didn’t do anything, he spanked your ass. “what are you waiting for?”, he growled. You panted and sat down on him. “that’s it, babygirl. now move.” You slowly moved up and down until you felt another slap. “ _faster_.” You heaved and wiggled your hips. “Sans..I can’t..” He growled and gripped your hips, moving you himself. “you can’t.” Another slap on your ass. “even.” Another. “move.” Another. “yourself.” Your ass started to sting but you loved the pain. “now i’ll have to punish you.” He flipped you over and suddenly your wrists were bound on your back. He pushed back into you with one thrust, his pace even faster than before. One hand gripping your hips, the other clawing down your back so deep he drew blood. “S-Sans!” He bit down on your neck. “don’t you dare come. if you come without my permission, you’re going to regret it.” You wanted to know, what he would do. But at the same time you were afraid. He would never go over your limits, but would you be able to say no?

All your thoughts left you when he bit down harder. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Sans please!” While he lapped up your blood he growled into your ear. “ _ **don’t. come.**_ ” You bit down on the sofa but you weren’t able to control yourself. Screaming his name, you came hard around his cock.

All of a sudden he stopped and you didn’t even hear him breath. “Sa-“ “oh you’ve done it now.” You were flipped back around. Your wrists restrained above your head. When you looked up at him he really looked like a monster. His pupils were gone, his mouth open, fangs visibly larger than normally, his tongue hanging out and dripping a mixture of his saliva and your blood. Before you could say anything his left started burning so bright you weren’t able to look into it. Something held up your legs, tentacle like appendages wrapping around your torso, playing with your nipples. Another appendage moving lower to play with your clit. And then he thrust back into you. “you like coming?”, he growled. “i’ll make you come so many times, you won’t be able to count them anymore.”, he promised. 

Drool and tears were running down your face, your fingernails digging into your palms. Sans magic didn’t just tweak and pinch and grip everything, it vibrated and sent magic flowing through your bones. You’ve never felt so much pleasure. “Sans..Sans..Sans!! It feels so good! Sans! I love you…” When you said that he stopped for a second. Oh shit. Now you done fucked up. You shouldn’t have said that. It’s just the pleasure speaking. 

No. It’s not. “Sans.. I really love you. So much.” More tears were falling down. The appendage around your wrists vanished and you pulled his face down to yours. “Sans…please say something..” You started crying harder when he still only stared at you. You closed your eyes. “Sans I’m so-“ “i love you too.” When you opened your eyes again, you saw tears in his eye sockets. “Sans..” You gently kissed his tears away and held his face in your hands. “I love you so much. So, so much.” For a moment he just held you close to him, burying his face in your neck. “princess, i love you so much. you’re the light of my life. you make life worth living again. thanks to you i can finally see the good things again. you mean so much to me, baby.” You just peppered his skull in kisses until both of you calmed down again.

He got up and looked at you with a lewd grin. “now where were we?” And with that he started moving again, the tentacles pleasuring you. “do you want to come?” You nodded. “talk to me, kitten. do you. want to. come?” You gripped at his skull. “Yes! Yes, Sans please!” His pounds got harder. ” _come_.” And you came. Harder than ever before. But his ministrations didn’t stop. The appendage on your clit kept vibrating, the tentacles on your nipples kept tweaking, Sans kept pounding you into the mattress. “Sans.. I can’t anymore. I..I can’t!” But he kept thrusting, kissing down your neck. “you can. i know you can. come for me, baby.” And you came again. You’ve come twice before, but a third time? Sans kept fucking you like his life depended on it. “you can come again, right?”, he growled in your ear and licked the shell. “N-no.. Sans…” One of the hands gripping your hip wandered up your body until it landed on your neck. He didn’t press, just let his hand sit there. “sweetheart, you told me that you can come multiple times.” You tried to push him away. “Two times!” He gently took your wrists with his other hand and picked up the speed. “just once more, darling. please.” He slightly choked you and bit into your other shoulder. “S-Sans!” And you came a third time. He pulled out, all of the tentacles vanished and he finished himself off with his hand. After a few thrust he came with a growl of your name all over your body. 

“Welp.”, you sighed after you calmed down a little. “welp.”, he responded. “You know….I really meant that.”, you said and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around you and smiled. “i meant that too.” You softly kissed him and hugged him tightly. “but i still think we should take a shower. and do something with those…marks.” He gently caressed the bite marks on your neck and your back. “i’m sorry.. that might have been a little too much.” You just shook your head and giggled. “No. I love it. I love showing everyone that I’m yours. I love you.” He just stared at you in awe and hugged you closer. “you’re perfect. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sin with me at nashina.tumblr.com


End file.
